Friends or Enemies?
by Mintress345
Summary: Ed, Al and Winry have been trapped in the Soul Eater world for a few years now and have decided to join the DWMA! They might even join the gangs group. Will everyone become friends, or enemies? Rated T for violence, crude humor, and anything that may come to past.
1. Chapter 1

**Ya! My third story to publish. What do you think about that? I'm still a beginner sadly; tell me about any mistakes.**

**Thank you for reading a story by the wonderful Mintress. This may include AlxMaka, EdxMaka, WinryxSoul, or anything else that may happen.**

* * *

_**Maka and Soul's POV  
**_

* * *

Maka sighed as she got up to her alarm. She locked her door just in case, and started getting ready for the day. She put on her usual clothes, black trench coat that flowed down and got looser the lower it got. Two white buttons clipped it together in a neat manner. Under that she had a nice white button up shirt with a yellow sweater vest. She wore a red and black striped tie with it. Her mini skirt was red and black also. As Soul says all the time, she was 'Flat chested.'

Soul knocked at her door three times, "Come on Maka. If you take any long we won't get breakfast and be late." He told her with a sigh. Soul had a yellow Letterman jacket with a soul symbol on the left side of his chest. He had a white headband on his head with the words, 'Soul' and a small 'EAT' pin on it. His pants are just a plain red with a nice style to them.

"Coming!" Maka exclaimed through the door and picked up her bag. She grabbed a small book.(A weapon for later XD) They headed out the door and grabbed package of pop tarts.

Soul looked over at the pop tarts and groaned, "Maka..You know i need more than two of those to eat." He told her.

Maka glared over at him, "These are for me, idiot. Buy your breakfast at school." She told him as they reached the dreaded steps of the DWMA. As they made their way to the top an argument could be heard.

"I AM NOT SHORT! YOU THINK AM A PIPSQUEAK! A MIGGET!" A extremely angry voice yelled super loud.

As Maka finally could see was was going on she got a really confused look on her face. A small boy facing away from her looked ready to beat Stein up. He had blond hair that was put in a braid. It was way lighter than Maka's dirty blonde hair. A red coat was on his back with a strange symbol on the back.

"Brother, he didn't say half of those things. Please forgive my older brother." A person in armor that was perfectly symmetrical said and bowed at Stein.

The person in the red coat turned away angrily and noticed Maka and Soul with a raise of his eyebrow. He shrugged and turned to the armor, "First the weird kid with the stripes rubbing off your symbol to make you.. Symmetrical. Then this." He storms off into the school angrily.

The armor sighed at went after the shortie. "Brother wait.." he followed into the school.

Maka thought for a moment, "I bet I know who the symmetrical person was.." She commented and Soul laughed.

Stein shook his head and walked away. Soul pulled Maka away to get to breakfast.

_What a interesting group of brothers..._ she thought and followed Soul along.

* * *

_**Alphonse and Edward's POV**_

* * *

Al followed his brother trying to keep up without bumping into anyone, "Excuse me." He mumbled trying not to by pushy. Al was really not a person in armor. He was the armor. He has been in the armor for 5(Almost 6)years. His armor got perfectly symmetrical when a random person went crazy because of how symmetrical he was. Then he noticed the marking on his right should and exclaimed, 'I won't let such a mark throw away such a beautiful peace!'  They had to leave after that to make sure they signed up for class.

"Where is the office, or where you sign up?" Ed asked a random stranger without his white shirt buttoned up. The stranger also had a tie hanging loosely, "Oh umm..I'm Hero btw...The office is the next four corners take a right and it should be the next left door." Hero told them and moved his hair out of his eyes.

"Thanks." Ed walked passed him and looked for the next four corners.

"Thank you, Hero." Alphonse told the other blond and turned to the right after Ed. Sure enough a sign stood up at the left, _DWMA Office._ Ed walked in and was greeted by a man with short red hair. He was sniffling as his looked at a picture of the girl with pigtails in her hair before. She had a small on her face and look much younger.

"OH hi! Do you need anything?" The red haired man asked Ed and Al and stood up.

Ed nodded happily, "Hello , I'm Edward Elric. This is my younger brother, Alphonse Elric." he said and pointed at Al who waved and stood off to the side. "We would like to sign up to this school." Ed told him and turned back to the man.

The red haired man, Spirit, studied them bother. The older one, Edward, had a bright red coat on with black pants and a black jacket on. What looked like a pocket watch chain lopped into his pocket. "Well.. Are you two a pair? Like miester and weapon?" Spirit asked them.

Ed nodded. Al and him had discovers that Ed could turn into a scythe. It had been 3 years since they were trapped in this world. About 1 year ago they discovered Ed's ability and used it a lot to eliminate evil souls.

Spirit nodded, "A demonstration please. " He told them in a kind, but stern voice.

Al nodded and held out his right hand, "Okay Ed ready."

Ed smiled and in a blue and yellow flash a blackish grayish scythe was in Al's hand. It gleamed even in the electric light and had a almost mechanical look on the staff part. The blade had a red alchemy circle shinning near the staff and the rest was pure black.

Spirit nodded, "Okay I need a way to contact you and I'll let you know tomorrow." He told them. Spirit straightened his black suit and black tie.

Ed changed back into his normal self and looked at the piece paper that was handed to him. He wrote their apartment number on it and set it on the desk. Al left the office with Ed behind him. They walked out of the school chatting on what they thought on the school.

* * *

**_Soul and Maka's POV  
_**

* * *

The bell rang as Soul finished up his breakfast. Maka and him hurried to class before the second class bell rang. After one minute of being in the classroom, the second bell rang and class started. Soul, as usuallly , fell asleep after the first ten minutes. Maka drifted off into thought land on accident, _Those people...The armored one's soul was so unsure..It disappeared once and a while.. The other's was so strong, yet fragile.. CRAP! Pay attention Maka..Think about the lesson. _She snapped back to what the teacher was saying just in time.

"Everyone, their will be a test on Thursday next week. I expect all of you to know about how an alchemical reaction works." The short pudgy teacher told them sternly. Maka nodded and wrote in her notebook. She had to remember to study for the test. The bell rang and Maka left class. She could see her 'dad' looking extremely worried. She shrugged and the day went on.

* * *

**I know, crappy ending. Sorry I couldn't think of something else without making it too long. Thanks for reading! I got a lot of nice examples from other FMA and SE crossovers.**

**Questions-**  
**1\. Who do you want me to pair up?**  
**2\. Is this a good sized chapter?**  
**3\. Mistakes.**

**Thank you for reading a story of Mintress!**


	2. Oh no! Winry!

**_Winry's POV_**

* * *

Winry sighed as she took out the key for their apartment. She was wearing a white tank top with almost a suit looking jacket. She had a short black mini shirt and brown ankle high boots. She put the key in the door and opened it. She then took the key out and looked around, "Al! Ed! I'm home. " Winry sighed as she put down her small black purse and white grocery bags. _They better had not gone and signed up without me..They knew I wanted to join the school too._ She growled and was about to storm outside again when Ed came through the door.

"Hey Winry." Ed said as he walked in and put down a small paper with the school's number. Winry picked up a huge wrench she had by the door and whacked him on the head.

"You knew I wanted to go Ed!" She yelled at him and whacked Al also, his armor rang and his head did a little shaking back and forth. After a few minutes of Winry glaring at them the phone rang. Al walked over and picked it up.

"Hello?" Al said as he put it against his ear. After a moment of silence he talked again, "Okay, right away sir." AL set the phone down and turned to Ed and Winry. "Spirit, the man from the office, wants us to come back. He says he forgot something. Winry maybe you can come and sign up." he told them.

Winry's face light up and she almost ran out the door in excitement. _I can't wait to see what things are going to_ _be like!_ She thought as Al came out followed by Ed.

* * *

As they walked to the steps of the school Spirit was standing at the front smiling as he say them, "Sorry, I can't believe I forgot. Just a minor question in most cases. Ed, do you have any other weapon forms." He asked.

"Yep, but first, I would like to ask I my friend Winry could also join the school. She was out when we went so.." Ed told him and hopped she could.

Winry smiled as Spirit nodded, "Of course." He handed her a paper and in a few seconds she was finished. Spirit looked it over and looked at her, "Who is your weapon?"

"Ed.." Winry said and held out her hand. Ed smiled and in a flash of green and blue Winry was holding a long black sword. The sword had a pure black blade with the sign on Ed's coat on the bottom near the hilt. On the hilt, like the scythe, it looks almost like automail. Winry nodded and Ed turned back into regular form.

Spirit smiled, "Very good. I think all of you are accepted. Tomorrow at 7:00 sharp be at the office and we will have someone ready to lay out you schedule.

Ed nodded and again they left and went back to their apartments. Winry linked arms with them on the way and the laughing of the group was very loud and it sounded like they were having the best time ever.

* * *

**_Maka's_ POV  
**

* * *

Maka sighed as she went into her last class, "Jeez..Today has been slow." She told Soul. Soul looked at her surprised. A little bit of drool was hanging from his mouth because for the nap he took in the last class.

"Now I know you all wanted to dissect today, but we have to do something different." Stein told them and pushed away his dissecting table. Small cheers went around the classroom and everyone smiled a little. "Instead, I've been asked to use my class time for some extra soul hunting training this month. Every other day we will practice on our skills." he told everyone. Extra training was always exciting. This year the teams had to have four groups of a weapon(Weapons.) and Miester(Miesters.)

Soul and Black Star leaned over to each other, "I wonder who we will have in our group. You think we will have to be broken apart?' Soul asked. Black Star laughed.

"Non of these teams are great enough for the great Black Star! This team barley is at my level! They can't split us apart." Black Star boasted at Ed.

_I wonder if...Nah.. _Maka pushed the thought away and looked at Tsubaki, "Hey how are you?" she asked and smiled.

"I'm fine, just nervous about the new team thing." Tsubaki replied and looked down at her notebook.

Maka smiled and turned back to the teacher.

"Today I have to meet with someone to discuss the teams. It most likely will be finally by tomorrow. The rest of the period is yours." Stein said with a not so happy look on his face.

Maka smiled and took out a book. She tried to read, but she kept thinking about how the class would be separated. She didn't really like the idea of having a new person in their group. _It might just mess everything up.. _she thought and put her book down.

"Hey, Maka, want to play a game of basket ball again?" Black Star popped up in front of Maka, "After school." He finished his sentence and waited for her answer.

"Sure, why not." Maka said. She wasn't good at basket ball, but loved playing it. Soul picked up a book on Maka's desk and looked at the cover.

Soul flipped through it a little and set it down, "Jeez. Reading about that old war against a kishin again?" He asked her.

Maka nodded and scowled at him, "Got a problem with it? I like that history. The mysterious heroes and their struggles is just amazing. Especially in that book." she concluded to Soul and picked it up with an angry swipe, "Maka chop!" she hit him on the head with the book and he rubbed his head.

"Maka!" Soul exclaimed and glared at her and the book. He went over to Death the Kid and they talked about something Maka couldn't hear.

The classroom was filled with excitement, worry and fun. Most were worried about their teams.

"Maka, what do you think about the team reassignment?" Kid asked as he walked over to Maka's desk.

Maka shrugged and looked at him, "Well..It might ruin our team or we could actually be stronger with an extra person. I doubt they will split this team up." She told him her thoughts about it and he nodded and returned to Soul.

* * *

**_Edward's POV  
_**

* * *

Once back at the apartment Winry scowled at Ed's arm, "Something wrong?" Ed asked her when he notice. _I thought she was done._ He thought as she walked over.

"I'm going to make sure your automail is in perfect shape for tomorrow. Sit." Winry told him and grabbed her tool box. Ed groaned and took off his coat and jacket leaving his tank top shirt. Winry messed around with it for about five minutes when she smiled, "Wow, I can't believe it is this good, knowing you Ed." She put her tools back and stood up.

"Shut up, Winry." Ed told her and just put his jacket on, leaving his coat.

Al was in the small bedroom that him and Ed shared. He looked at everything Winry paid for and came back out, "Thanks for shopping for eerything." he told her with a smile.(Shut up he can smile.)

Winry smiled, she was obviously happy he noticed. She then turned around and sighed, "We should go out to dinner in celebration. Then practice some fighting outside the city." She said and looked to see if that was okay with Al and Ed.

Ed groaned and rolled his eyes, "But I just got here Winry." he said with a sigh.

"I think it would be a good chance to practice. I don't care about the going out to eat because I can't eat, but that's okay." Al said not wanting to discourage them from going. Winry glared at Ed.

"How do you even do anything with you being so lazy! Come on Ed" Winry exclaimed and dragged him out the door with Al following close behind.

Al turned off the lights as he went out the door. He checked to make sure he had the keys and closed the locked door.


	3. Meeting(Need I say more?)

**Thank you for reviewing! That's the most I've gotten in all my stories. Thank you!**

***Black star holds up a sign: BLACK STAR!* Wrong sign!**

***Al holds up a new sign: Mintress doesn't own FMA or SE.* Thank you Al.**

**Anyway, sad but true. I don't own FMA or SE!  
**

* * *

**_Edward's POV  
_**

* * *

Ed smiled as he finished his dessert and saw Winry sitting and glaring at him, "Okay, okay, I'm done already." He told her. _Jeez she is being really impatient today. _He thought with a sigh.

"Good. I can't wait to practice." She got up and went to the door where Al was patiently waiting, "Sorry Al." She said as Ed came out the door.

Ed walked to the right of Winry with Al on his left. Once they got to the edge of the city they turned to a pretty deserted part of the outskirts and Winry smiled.

"I'll let you and Al go first." Winry said and stepped to the side.

"Okay." Al said and he got in a fighting stance as Ed transformed into his scythe form. Winry took out a small sword and they found for a long time. Winry was a excellent sword wielder after all the years they have been here.

* * *

**_Flashback. A few months after they came to this world.  
_**

* * *

_Winry walked behind Ed and Al as they went in and out of stores, "Guys, do you think I need a weapon?" She asked the sudden question and looked at Ed as he turned around to look at her._

_"Why?" Al asked in a curious tone. He had no doubt she could learn to use one, but he was curious._

_"I don't know..Because you guys still have you alchemy and I'm just useless here. In Artemis I helped other people with automail now I can't." Winry explained sounding defeated and angry at herself._

_"Can get a weapon if you think you can handle it and learn to use it." Ed spoke out to her. Winry nodded and went inside of a weapon shop._

_"This one please." Winry set a long green bladed weapon on the counter. It hand a nice light weight, but durable._

_Winry practiced with it everyday from then on and made sure to master being a sword weilder."  
_

* * *

_**Maka's POV  
**_

* * *

Maka and Soul walked on their way home when they heard some shouts on the outskirts. Maka stopped and tried to see the souls just in case.

"Something wrong?" Soul asked her as she stopped and closed her eyes.

Maka opened her green eyes and smiled, "It's those souls from before! With another." She exclaimed, itching to go and find the people.

"Want to go talk to them?" Soul asked in a bored tone. His hands were in his pockets and her had a slightly smirking expression.

Maka nodded and started walking towards the shouts and souls. Went she came over she saw a blonde haired girl with blue eyes that looked about the same age as her holding a red and black sword with a weird symbol right above the hilt. The person in armor that was at the school before was moving away at amazing speeds avoiding her attacks. Maka could sense the short blond guy as the sword.

"Oh hi!" The armored person exclaimed and stopped fighting with the blonde girl. He had an unusually teen sounding voice. Though he looked old enough to be a professor in that armor.

Maka jumped almost and bowed, "S-sorry. Hi." She told them and stood back up.

The short blond changed back into his human form and smirked at her and Soul, "No problem." he said and put his left hand in his left sided pocket in a smooth move.

Winry wiped some sweat from her forehead and smiled at Maka and Soul, "Hey. I'm Winry. Right next to me is Edward and the person in the armor is Alphonse." She told them and waited for them to answer.

"I'm Maka and this is my partner, Soul. Is Ed your partner?" Maka asked Winry.

Winry shrugged, "Well, he has two forms so he is my partner and Al's." she told Maka trying not to make it confusing.

"Oh that is reasonable." Maka told them. _Two misters? I've never seen that before.. Maybe it actually works. _She thought and Soul smiled.

"Are you enrolling into the DWMA?" Soul asked them all.

Al nodded, "Yep. We are starting tomorrow." He told them in his cute little voice.

"Your armor looks amazing!" A sudden voice came from behind Maka. Death the Kidd came up from around the corner and rushed to Alphonse's armor.

Ed flinched, "You again?!" He asked and stared at Kidd.

Kidd gave Edward a disgusted look and examined every inch of Al's armor, "It's so symmetrical!" He exclaimed for the third time today.

"You've met them Kidd?" Maka asked him. She didn't know that he actually met them.

"Maka, my dear, nothing in this city that is perfect goes without my notice." Kidd told her.

_By perfect you mean symmetrical. _Maka thought and Winry looked at Kidd's whole outfit, "But, you're unsymmetrical.." She told her and had a confused look on her face.

Kidd fell to the ground and slammed his fist against the ground, "You're right! I'm ugly and imperfect. I should die!" He yelled and Winry got an anime sweatdrop on her face

"No! It's okay! You are good the way you are. Not ugly. Don't die." Winry uncomfortably sat by him and patted his back.

From a few blocks away Blackstar and Tsubaki laided in their apartment when Blackstar shot up, "I have an idea!" He turned around to Tsubaki, "Let's go find everyone and I will tell you!" He exclaimed and rushed out the door.

* * *

**Coming up:**

_**"But Al! He called me short! TO THE FACE! SHORT! HE SAID I WAS SHORT!" Ed yelled angrily as Al made the cage go away and Blackstar was free.**_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review lots! I'm so glad all of you reviewed. You all get cookies.**


	4. Just talking(And more?)

**I took a long time, sorry. This chapter is going to be worth it. I don't own FMA or SE!  
**

* * *

_**Maka's POV  
**_

* * *

Maka watched Kidd jump back up at Winry's remark and look at her.

"Hmm...Almost..Just almost." Kidd said and stared at Winry.

Winry gave Kidd a confused look and she was about to say something with someone rushed pasted her. She almost lost her balance and yelled angrily at what Maka now saw was Black star and Tsubaki carrfully walking behind him, "Hey! You almost knocked me down. Watch out."

"I'm sorry. That was Black Star being reckless..Again.." Tsubaki kindly apologized to Winry.

Maka glared at Black Star as he started talking, "I am here! The great Black Star! Who might all you inferior beings be?" He yelled and had his weird, loud laugh.

Edward raised his eyebrow and decided to talk to the person being cocky, "Hello, I'm Edward." He told Black Star with a careful tone.

"And I'm his younger brother, Alphonse." Al told Black Star after Edward.

Black Star nodded and turned to Winry as she spoke, "I'm Winry Rockbell. Nice to meet you." She told him and smiled, completing forgetting, or ignoring, the fact that he almost ran her down.

"Okay, so the blonde girl is Winry, Armor dude is Alphonse, and the short person is Edward."(Great job, Black Star.)Black Star summed up not seeing the purple aria that surrounded Ed, the short, blonde boy.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT YOU CAN'T SEE WITH A MANIFING GLASS!' Ed yelled in rage and quickly clapped his hands. Blue electricity sparked around as he quickly put them on the ground. A crater appeared in the ground and suddenly stone hands reached up and dragged Black Star into a cage. The cage door closed and the hands held Black Stars feet down.

Maka was so surprised by just the electricity she fell down on her butt. Kidd quickly jumped away as Al tried to calm Ed down. Soul looked at the cage in amazement, which was rare for him to be too surprised.

"But Al! He called me short! TO THE FACE! SHORT! HE SAID I WAS SHORT!" Ed yelled as Al transmuted the cage and hands to disappear.

"What was that?" Said the timid Tsubaki as Black Star jumped away from Ed and Al a little scared, but it didn't show much.

Winry glared at Ed, "You idiot! Just because you are short and someone states it doesn't mean you have to freak out!" She lectures him. Ed gets like three more tick marks on his head and just glares at Winry.

_I'm wondering the same thing as Tsubaki..What was that...I've never seen a thing like it. _Maka was lost in thought as everyone talked, or argued, she wasn't paying attention. _If he was a witch, which I think are only girls...Then I could have sensed a witch soul..No it was something different.  
_  
When Maka looked up Winry was holding an amazing sword. It was the one from before. Black and Red with the same weird symbol. Winry showed Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Soul, and Kidd the sword.

"What's this." Patty said and pointed to the strange symbol. Maka calmly walked over as Ed explained from inside the weapon.

_"It's an Alchemy Circle." _He told them and everyone looked confused.

Winry shrugged, "It is confusing. Even I don't understand it and..." She said and died off at the end.

"Are you all students of the DWMA?" Ed asked, now in human form.

Black Star nodded and gave his giant smile, "Looking at the best student right here." Maka could see the skeptical look in Edward's eyes as he looked slightly up at Black Star. They really weren't really that different in height. Without his hair, Black Star was almost as short as Ed, maybe a little taller.

"Well, we just finished our entires." Winry said happily and smiled.

Maka smiled, "It will be nice to have new people here." She sits and added,"By the way, Black Star, Tsubaki Kidd, Party, Liz, Soul, and I are a team." She told them.

"A team? But aren't just the weapons and their miester a team?" Al asked in his almost child like voice.

Kidd jumped in with an explanation, "Well, in my father's academy." Maka sighed how he said 'his father's',"He has miesters and there weapons team up with others to be stronger and kill kishens and witches." He paused as Ed slowly nodding, maybe understanding it more, Maka didn't know, "We also just go alone to simply hunt kishin eggs."

"We have killed a few kishin eggs ourselves," Ed told them and stretched a bit from standing.

Soul smirked at them, "How many have you eaten?" He then asked, probably hopping that he had eaten more than Ed.

"I didn't eat any. Some lady told us to, but I didn't trust her." Ed said with an almost bored look on his face.

_Wow! Soul and Ed are a lot alike now that I think about it...Weird._ Maka thought as everyone talked. She zoned out with thinking and was zapped back when Windy was gushing over Soul's motorcycle.

"Wow! It's amazing. I've never seen one like it!" Windy gasped as she looked over it, "You see, I'm a mechanic, and I always have looked things like this. You think I could take a closer look?" Winery asked excitedly.

Soul smiled, "Sure, I always liked working with bikes. This one is one of a kind. Fixed and remodeled it myself." He told her as she took out a random screw driver, _Why does she have that? _Maka thought in confusion.

Ed groaned as he watched,"Macanic freak." He mumbled. Maka assumed he was talking about Winry.

Winry snapped around and glared at Ed, "Alchemy Otaku.." She said then turned to once again talk and examine Soul's motorcycle.

"Soul...Now is not the time to be showing off your motorcycle" Maka told Soul with a sigh.

Soul ignored her and kept looking at the motorcycle.

Maka rolled her eyes, "Typical" she mumbled as Balck Star was looking at Al's armor.

"WOW! Tsubaki, look at how tall this armor is." Black Star said surveying every inch of the armor.

Tsubaki came over and smiled at Al, "Hello. My name is Tsubaki. We never got formally introduced." She held out her hand as she spoke. Al shook it. Maka could almost sense a smiled. She didn't even have to look at his soul wave.

Soon the sun began to lower. It's tongue lazily hanging out as it tried to stay awake. The moon was ready to come out and was almost horrifying the sun to fall. The group sat smiling and chatting as something in the distance looked at them, "Well..I guess I can get rid of all my targets in one night." A nodded figure said with only a deadly smiled showing.

* * *

**Sorry, but if I got to the fighting then this chapter would be super long. **

**Coming up: _Winry gripped Ed, blood was going down her face almost like tears, "Over my dead body!" She screamed at the person and raced towards it._**

**It's even more torturing to leave a cliff hanger when you have a coming up. Muwahaha!**

**Please review!**


	5. The Fight

**Awesome! The next chapter! I bet that you are all pretty angry at me for leaving that cliff hanger..*Rubs back on neck awkwardly..* Well here you go. Fighting!**

* * *

_**Winry's POV**_

Winry smiled as she poked around soul's bike. Blackstar rubbed his feet a little from the hands that took him into the alchemy cage. Winry smiled as she looked at the old engine that was in his awesome bike. _If only I could take this into a shop. Then take it apart! _ her eyes sparkled as she just thought of taking it apart.

"So why did you decided to join the academy?" Tsubaki asked Winry as she crouched down next to Soul's bike. Her voice was calm, timid, but not afraid.

Winry looked up at Tsubaki and smiled, "We decided that it would be nice to be part of a better, bigger thing to take down evil and it would be better to improve our skills also.." _And see if we can find leads.. _Winry thought and wiped some grease away from her hands.

Tsubaki nodded and smiled, but that disappeared when Black Star flew past the bike.

"Strongest eh?" Ed said with his hands in his pockets. He had a smirk on his face as Black Star furiously bolted up from his fall.

"Soul, want to fight?" Black Star asked as he got up. Tsubaki and Mama sighed in disappointment as if this has happened before.

Ed looked confused as Soul smirked and walked towards Black Star, "Isn't Tsubaki your partner and Maka Soul's?" Ed asked the two boys.

"Yes...But they try to team up some times." Maka said in a disappointed tone.

Winry was slightly amused by Soul and Black Star and how confident they were.

* * *

_**Edward and Al's POV**_

Edward raised his eyebrows as Black Star couldn't even pick up Soul's weapon version, "Okay?" He said awkwardly and didn't really know what to do as they could barely even stop from hurting themselves.

"Black Star..." Tsubaki started and her voice trailed off as Death The Kidd pulled out Lizz and Party and faced them at Soul and Black Star.

Death the Kidd didn't look amused as he looked at them,"Come on. The moon is out." He told them in a stern voice.

Ed had barely noticed that the sun was gone and a street light lite their conversing. Soul and Black Star thankfully stopped trying to fight with each other. A storm could be seen coming towards them over the desert.

"We should get going." Winry told Ed and Al as she stood up. Al nodded and picked up some things that he had took with him.

Party and Lizz turned back also and nodded, "Lets go Kidd." They said together. Kidd nodded and started to turn around when a hooded figure flew down right in front of him.

"I don't think so.." The hooded figure told Kidd. Lizz and Patty instantly turned into weapons; going into Kidd's hands. The hooded figure made a flicking motion with his right hand and the guns flew out of his hands,"Nice try.." It said and the others also turned into weapons.

Winry took out her sword and Ed turned into a scythe for Al. Tsubaki turned into her usual chain scythe for Black Star. And Soul turns into a scythe for Maka.

"Lizz! Patty!" Kidd called as they flew out of his hands. With three more flicks from it's hand; all the weapons were literally flung away from the miesters.(Including Winry's green sword.)

"Ed!" Winry and Al call almost at the same time. Several of the other miesters called out to their weapons also.

Black Star furiously faced towards the nodded figure and sped towards him, "Why you!" He yelled as he ran. Right before contact with the figure Black Star prepped his Soul wavelength, but the figures ran hands quickly reached out in a flash and bend Black Star's arms in painful position. Black Star screamed out in a pained manner.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki's voice called a little bit away. She had smudges of dirt from the throwing and a few scratches on her arms.

Maka glanced at the other weapons while keeping an eye on the hooded figure, "You okay, guys?" She asked cautiously and sighed in relief when Edward, Lizz, and Patty stood up.

"Learned your lesson?" The figure asked and let go of Blacks Stars arms. Black Star smirked and sent his hands onto the person's stomach, releasing his soul wavelengths. The elrectisity flashed through the person with no sign of effect.

Ed's arms had a deep cut on it when he changed into his human form before landing. _Stupid. I will kill this bastard._ Ed thought as he started running towards the hooded person. In a swift movement he transmuted his automail into a spear like thing.

"What is that?" Maka asked with a small gasp. Black Star jumped away from a swing of a black sword that almost appeared out of no where from the nodded figure.

Al and Winry quickly ran along side Ed towards the person. Winry with her sword, Al just his alchemy and armour, and Ed with his alchemy and automail. Soon they surrounded it and quickly started attacking. They moved swiftly, like a team, but it dodged all there attacks almost effortlessly.

Soul ran to Maka with a few minor scratches. He smiled and turned onto her weapon. The figure was too busy dodging that it didn't notice Maka, Kidd, and Black Star were running toward it and had their weapons. Soon it was an amazing battle, Maka, Kidd, Black Star, Alphonse, Edward, and Winry work like a team with only fighting commands from a group every few minutes. Ed 's red coat had been ripped and took off; with the right side of his sleeve on his black shirt ripped off. Make had her long trench coat flapping behind her and she swung Soul with all her might. Death the Kidd had gone on his skate board and was mumbling the word, 'Not symmetrical' as he shot Lizz and Patty.(Being symmetrical of course.) Black Star was using Tsubaki's chain scythe form and made sure the figure had no time to block or attack.

"Fools." The same deadly smile showed on the figures face.

* * *

_**Maka's POV**_

Maka frowned as she saw the smile. She couldn't even find the person's soul. A red aura gathered around the figure as they fought it. It then blasted back and knocked everyone off their feet. Maka landed painfully on her left foot and let out a scream. Soul turned into his human form and went to look at her foot. It was swollen and bent on a awkward position.

Winry had blood on her face as she stood up and started fighting again. Ed turned into a sword for her as she held out her left hand. Now she had one sword in each hand and she was racing toward the figure again. Another almost blade looking red Nast was shot towards her, but Al stepped in front of her and had the blast his him. Instead of just hitting his and dispelling it went in the armour, "That was a poisoned one.. Now you'll feel nothing within minutes. Just one breath of it directly will do the job." It said and it hit Winry's green sword out of her hand first. She didn't even looked concerned about Al breathing in the stuff.

_What the heck..Isn't she worried about Al! _Maka thought, but Al also looked unfazed either.

"I still can't be left out!" Black Star remarked as he helped Tsubaki up and ran towards it, empty handed.

Al nodded at Black Star and ran towards it too, "Come on." The hooded figure chilled Winry,"Just give up. I already know I can take you all down." He told her and he painfully jabbed a black knife into the had Ed was in.

Winry gripped Ed, blood was going down her face almost like tears, "Over my dead body!" She screamed at the person and forced herself to block the pain.(Just a minor change.)

"Winry!" Al and Edward yelled as she was hit in the stomach and sent flying.

Al stood infront of the creature and clapped his hands. Then he put them on the ground, two hands came out of the ground, the first one quickly caught Ed and Winry from landed hard on the ground and the second went towards IT. The hand was narrowly dodged by IT because Black Star had been attack with his fists, soul wavelengths, and Tsubaki.

Rain started falling down the sky and slashed on everyone's face. The hooded figure frowned as some lightning snapped into an odd symbol Maka couldn't describe. He turned towards them and sighed, "I guess I have been called. I'll finish you all later." IT said.

After he left Death the Kidd quickly called his father to send someone down to help everyone. Maka looked like she had broken her ankle and Winry a few ribs. Black Star had his arm twisted back a little too far and it was a little swollen. Maka still wondered why the poison gas hadn't effected Al and how he and Ed could do alchemy. Tsubaki had a few scratches and her left leg bone had gotten a crack in it, but didn't break. Kidd, Lizz, and Patty weren't injured badly except Lizz might have popped her wrist bone out of place when she flew away from Kidd's hands. Ed said he messed up his right arm a little bit and had scratches everywhere. Al didn't even need to go land get checked on for reasons Maka didn't know. Everyone, but Al, ended up in the school hospital with the nice(Haha what a joke.) Nurse Medusa.

* * *

**Muwahaha! The end of the chapter. How was that? Anyone out of character or to quick moments? Let me know in the Reveiws.**


	6. First Day

**Thank you for reading another chapter! Sorry for the long wait, busy schedule. Read and Review. Tell me about and Out of Character moments.**

**Mintress doesn't own FMA or SE!**

* * *

**Wirny's POV**

Winry opened her eyes and sighed. Yesterday was her first day out of the hostpital since the fight. Today she was going to the DWMA school! _School!_ Winry thought and bolted up. The clock showed 7:00, enough time to get ready. She got up and looked down, _Great.. I slept in my clothes. _While in the hostpital she had gotten to know a few members of a team. After their realese they held a party and invited Ed, Al, and her. She smiled and looked up, "Ed! Wake up!" She then stormed into his room to find Alphonse already waking Edward up.

"Morning Winry." Al said in his usual cheerful voice. Ed woke up and rubbed his eyes. He looked tired and annoyed.

Wirny smacked Ed with her hand, "Come on Ed! We need to go to school!" She told him angrily.

"HEY!" Ed yelled, but started to get ready. Winry left the room to go and change into something to wear. She wore a plain blue shirt and black pants. When she came out Ed was wearing his usual outfit minus the red coat. He was just getting his white gloves on, "Ready?" Ed asked her.

"Yep.." Winry said and Al opened the door. They all walked down the stairs of their building and walked to a near by cafe. After eating breakfast they departed to school. They got to their first class early and sat down.

Their first teacher smiled at everyone once the bell rang, "First of all, as some of you might have noticed, we have three new students in this class. Please stand when I call your name." she told everyone and cleared her throat, "Edward Elric," Ed stood up and gritted his teeth as some people snickered at his height. "Winry Rockbell," The clear voice said a few seconds later. She was right next to Ed, but had a different reaction, some people smiled at her and others(guys)just stared, "And lastly, Alphonse Elric," The teacher finished and looked up as Al stood up. People just stared in amazement at his armour.

As Winry looked at Black Star he could see him looking like he was trying to look bored and be cool, but he looked like he wanted to outburst. Tsubaki smiled cheerfully at Winry and gave her a thumbs up as they all sat down.

"Now, the new students can get a chance to study, but here is everyone's test." Black Star held his pencil with his left hand. His right arm still seemed to be in pain. Maka, now Winry noticed, was still on crutches. Ed glanced over someone's shoulder to see what the test was about.

"Basic alchemy." Edward said with a grin. He raised his left arm up high and waited for the teacher.

The teacher turned towards him after she finished handing tests out, "Yes Mr. Elric?"

"I am confident Alphonse and I could take this test." Edward told her with a straight face.

The teacher raised an eyebrow, but passed Alphonse and Edward a test, "Do you think you can dear?" She asked Winry politely.

Winry turned red and shook her head, "No, I barely know anything about this." She told her truthfully, "I'll study." She then added. _I won't be surprised if Ed and Al get top though.. _She then thought when the teacher left.

* * *

**Maka's POV**

Maka looked up from her test as Edward raised his hand and talked to the teacher. _Alchemy! Right! That's what he said he used last night.. But isn't alchemy with just chemicals.. Not like he did. _She thought about that for a minute and then worked furiously on her test. When she finished she looked at her paper, satisfied. Soul, a few rows away, looked like he was having a hard time with this test. He didn't dare try the same thing that he did in Sid's class, thankfully. Actually, it looked like everyone was doing better. Well.. Kidd still was having a hard time. He had gotten to the second question, but wanted to make the whole paper symmetrical.

"Time!" The teacher called and everyone snapped down their pencils. Everyone walked to hand in the papers. When Maka sat down she closed her eyes, sensing all the soul's around her. She zeroed in on Al's soul. It was strange indeed. There was a little red soul with what looked like to be short, shaggy hairy(Trying to make it sound like Alphonse, 10 years old.), but there was blue armour around it. _His armour wouldn't be with his soul.. Why is it shown? _To make Maka more complicated it glitches in and out every few seconds. The armour stayed, but the soul inside glitched in and out. Almost like at any moment it would be gone.

"Maka!" Soul snapped, waving his hand in-front of Maka's blank, confused face.

Maka jumped up, "What?" She asked a bit annoyed that they broke her concentration. As he gestured her to move to the next class, she contemplated the idea of Al's soul more. They moved through the classes with ease and finally came to the last one.

"Maka," Stein started when she entered his classroom, "I would like you to tell your team, everyone has been put in the new group except you. I will be putting you with the new students because of that." He told her as calm and collectively as ever. Maka nodded. She was a bit relieved, _I think it will be nice. _She thought and sat in her usual spot. Winry sat next to her and smiled. Ed glanced at Winry and then took the row above them.

"Morning class, like we already have been doing, today we are practicing our skills." Stein announced to everyone, "We will be using some of the forest outside. Please follow me quietly." Stein said and everyone left their seats.

Winry looked a little confused, but Maka grabbed her arm, "Your training with us." She said and looked at Soul, "Will you tell everyone that Ed, Winry, and Al are the addition to the team. Stein just told me." She told him with a broad smile. Soul nodded and left to find the others.

"So is this just practicing our skill level of weaponry?" Winry asked after a little bit of silence with Maka.

Maka nodded and looked at her, "Yep, and soul residence." she explained quickly to Winry, "Where the Meister and Weapon match wavelengths and use each other's power. It is quite amazing."

"Oh! I actually think that happened once.. Between Al, Ed, and I. " Winry said excitedly, "I was somewhat injured and Al helped me.." she kind of trailed off as the whole group came to a stop.

Soul walked over to Maka with everyone, Edward, Alphonse, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kidd, Lizz, and Patty. Black Star looked up at Alphonse, "Your going to have to work hard to top a big man like me! I don't even think I could top how awesome I am." Maka had a little tick mark appear. Black Star was the biggest narcissist she had ever seen. Ever.

"Umm.. I'll just stay below you." Al told Black Star quietly and Black Star laughed loudly.

Edward rolled his eyes at Black Star and looked at Maka, "So, were do we start?" he asked her.

* * *

**Tsubaki's POV**

Tsubaki sat on the railing that over looked the city. Right now she was alone. Black Star and Soul were off doing who knows what, Maka was studying, Winry was practically taking apart Soul's unattended bike, and she didn't know about the others. She looked at a little gleaming part almost right below her, Alphonse and Ed. They were sparing again. Edward had his shirt off and something unusual glinted from his right arm. They were moving at incredible speeds. Ed attacking left and right, Al dodging with incredible speed and putting in his own moves.

"Hey, Tsubaki!" Maka called and came up to Tsubaki, "What are you doing?" she asked and swung up next to her.

"I was just sitting here, but now I'm watching them spare." Tsubaki replied and pointed down at Ed and Al. Maka looked down and concentrated hard.

After a while Maka shrugged and looked at her, "I can't make up much.. Can I talk to you?" She asked with a little fidgeting. Tsubaki nodded politely and Maka started, "Well, I was looking at their souls and it looked like Al's is super..Well glitchy. It also includes his armour around his normal soul. Which isn't normal. What do you think?" Maka asked and looked at Tsubaki.

"I don't know.. Maybe you should ask Al. He probably has your answer." Tsubaki replied with a smile. Maka nodded and jumped down. She waved and walked away.

* * *

**Sorry with the weird ending. I couldn't go too far. Thank you for reading! **

**Review please! (With any suggestions. Pairing suggests would be nice.)**


	7. Builting climaxe

**IhI'm sorry for the deal. Please don't kill me. This took a lot of editing with just a tablet..**

**Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**Soul's POV**

Soul looked around the school yard for Maka. _She's most likely studying._. He thought as he walked around, seeing the exact person he was looking for. Soul walked over with a smirk on his face,"Hey Maka, What are you doing?" he asked her.

Maka looked up and smiled at him, she was indeed bent over a book, reading. She closed the book with a bookmark and shrugged, "I'm just studying on random stuff," She told him and stood up from her spot in the grass, "Have you eaten yet? I'm starving," She said and walked with her book under her arms.

Soul shrugged, then nodding, "Why not. Want to invite Black Star and Tsubaki?" He asked and started walking out of the school grounds, Maka not to far behind .

Maka nodded, "Sure, I'll give Tsubaki a call," she agreed and they walked together in silence.

**Winry's POV**

Winry stared intensely at a text book in her hands. She was walking down the street, not really looking where she was going, when she ran right into Soul and Maka. She gasped, droping her book,"I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed and picked up her book, "Where are you two going?" She asked, being friendly.

"We are going out to eat with Tsubaki and Black Star, want to come?" Maka asked with a cute smile. Winry nodded and followed them down to the new resturant.

After everyone had sat down and ordered their drinks, Winry spoke up, "How do you think we did during the practice today, Maka?" She asked.

"I think you guys did fine. I think it will be good to have more people on the team," Maka answered and smiled at the waiter as her drink was brought. They conversed the whole dinner time, talking about how they ended up in death city.

**Edward's POV**

Ed stared out the window, thinking about all the years he has been in this world, "How did we get here?" He asked himself a question that has haunted him. Al was out, buying something that Edward couldn't remember. It had been the strangest thing for him when they came.. Ed reflected on the years and onces again tried to figure out what went wrong, what happened, and how it happened.

Faint chatting pulled Edward out of his thoughts. As he focused in he relized that one of the voices sounded familiar, "I don't know.. Are we starting the plans tonight?"

There was a pause, "The sooner, the better. Don't fail." Ed strained his ear to hear anything else. Silence. Ed waited and listened hard. After a moment he tried to place the voices he heard.

"Ed?" Al's voice said, making Edward jump up to his feet. Al laughed and set down a bag, "Someone is a bit jumpy. What's up?" He asked as he sat in a chair.

Ed glared at him for a second then cracked a smile, "Nothing, I was just thinking about something. Do you know where Winry is?"

Al shook his head, "She might be hanging out with Maka. Speaking of which, how do you you think we did with them during Stein's class?" he asked Ed.

"I think we did okay," Ed said with a shrug. He opened some bottled water and took a swift drink. He got up and stretched, "Al, I am going out for a while, will you be alright?" Ed asked, making sure he wouldn't be ditching his brother.

Al nodded, "Go ahead, I think I am going to work on my drawing skills," he said sheepishly.

Ed smiled and shook his head. He took his water and left their apparment. Ed's smile faded as he walked down the stairs, wondering about the voices he had heard earlier_ I can't place that voice.. Why? It sounded oddly familiar. Why can't I remember!?_ Ed wondered angerly and he walked the streets, hands in his pockets.

. As he paced his ears picked up the same familiar voice. Ed perked up and silently dashed towards it. "I can't think of how long I've waited for something like this," said a sly voice. _Male? Who is it._ Ed had a nagging feeling in his stomach as he listened to the person, "I think pipsqweak will be the first I'll kill." Announced the voice after a minute.

Ed's blood boiled as he heard that, but before he charged out, the other person laughed coldly and spoke, "As long as you get them all, it doesn't matter the order in which you kill."

"Yea, yea, I think it will be fun. But I have a question, are my siblings here?" The sly voice had a cocky, but slightly crazed sound to it.. Ed was racking his brain. _It might be someone from Artemis. I can barely remember Granny's voice. Who?_

While Ed was racking his brain, the two mysterious people had walked away, leaving him. _Crap_! Ed followed them, but was unable to see them. "Your siblings? Yes we do, in fact, one is grabbing a key part in our plan.. He's already done it once before." There was a small chuckle, "I can say it was quite hard getting the last two. I was almost fooled by your eldest brother." Ed now could see their silhouettes in the dark alley. They moved farther away, "I will leave you to it then."

* * *

**Cliff hanger! Sorry. Can you guess who the familiar person is? Please review your guesses.**


End file.
